benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki
Naród stanów zjednoczonych ameryki od początku istnienia składał się z osób wierzących w tym mocno ugruntowany na biblijnym protestantyźmie oraz rozwiajając i kształtujac go w wiekach swojego istnienia, rząd stanów zjednoczonych ameryki posiadał duże wpływy filozofi oświeceniowej prowadzącej często do początkowego deizmu oraz jawnego bądź skrywanego ateizmu. Wielu z ojców założycieli było zaangażowanych w struktury masonerii jak George Waszyngton. Mimo tej rozbieżności ojcowie założyciele oraz pierwsi prezydenci nie odważali się próbować niszczyć i naruszać chrześcijaństwa amerykańskiego obawiając się utraty pozycji i stabilnosći stanów, inni jak deista Benjamin Franklin '''przybliżyli się do Boga w ciągu swojego życia i na łożu śmierci. Otwarcie do zadeklarowanych chrześcijan z pośród ojców założycieli należał drugi prezydent stanów zjednoczonych '''John Adams, nie był jednak zaangażowany w działalność religijną. Ojcowie założyciele niezależnie od swoich przekonań starali się pochwalać wiarę w społeczeństwie uznając ją jako stabilizator narodu. thumb|left|100px|George Washingtonthumb|left|100px|Otto von Bismarckthumb|left|100px|John Adamsthumb|left|100px|Benjamin Franklinthumb|left|100px|Thomas Jefferson"Ze wszystkich skłonności i nawyków prowadzących do politycznej pomyślności, religia i moralność są niezbędne." - George Waszyngton - pierwszy prezydent stanów zjednoczonych, prezydencka mowa pożegnalna, 1796 rok "Bóg jest szczególnie przezorny wobec głupców, pijaków i Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki." - Otto von Bismarck cytowany przez Walter Russell Mead, Special Providence:'' American Foreign Policy and How it Changed the World'', 2002 "Nasza Konstytucja została stworzona jedynie dla moralnych i religijnych ludzi. To jest w pełni nieadekwatne dla każdego innego rządu." - John Adams, drugi prezydent stanów zjednoczonych, wcześniej wiceprezydent za prezydentury Waszygtona 1798 rok, "dzieła Johna Adamsa", Charles Francis Adams, Vol XI, strona 229, 1854 rok "Jestem przekonany że moralność i system religijny przekazany nam przez Jezusa jest najlepszym jaki świat widział,lub może widzieć" - Słowa przed śmiercią Benjamina Franklina, 1970 rok, John Wallis, "The British Millennial Harbringer", 1856 rok, strona 428 "Tylko cnotliwa osoba jest zdolna do wolności, w miarę tego gdy narody stają się spaczone i okrutne, potrzebują więcej panów" - Benjamin Franklin, ambasador stanów zjednoczonych we Francji, 1787 rok, Pisma Benjamina Franklina, Jared Sparks, vol X, strona 297 "Doktryny Jezusa są proste i prowadzą ludzkość w pełni do szczęścia." - Thomas Jefferson, trzeci prezydent stanów zjednoczonych, "Pisma Thomasa Jeffersona", Albert Bergh, 1904 rok, Vol XV, strona 383 Stany znjednoczone w ciagu wieków swoje źródło fundamentu chrześcijańskiego niezawdzięczały politycznemu stanowisku lecz jego centrum wpływu było krzewione przez duchownych protestanckich, w ciągu wieków istnienia stanów, naród ten pomimo stania się najludniejszym narodem zaangażowanym w działalność chrześcijańską, mocno oddalił oraz oddala się od Boga na rzecz wszechstronnego ateizmu. Chrześcijaństwo w stanach zjednoczonych nieprzerwanie słabnie przez postępujacą nieprzerwanie ateizacje, zmagając i poddając się politycznie oraz społecznie spaczeniom porografii, aborcji, rozwiązłości rozwodowej, sodomi, wypaczenią płciowym '''oraz w raz z tym wzrostem '''bezprawia, okrutności '''oraz '''samobójstw coraz młodszych ludzi. Oparte jest to o propagowany i coraz silniej przyjmowany ku ateizacji pogląd ewolucjonistyczny wywierającą coraz silniejszy niepożyteczny wpływ na rodziny chrześcijaństwie po uprzednim opanowaniu uniwersytetów amerykańskich i systemu szkolnictwa. Ten system nieuchronnie postępujący prowadzi do załamania chrześcijaństwa w stanacj zjednoczonych Ameryki w ramach ateizacji dotykających w czasach końca całą populację ziemską. W miarę słabnięcia chrześcijaństwa stany zjednoczone jako mocarstwo światowe o wysokim stopniu oddziałowywania globalnego, niepożytecznie wpływa na inne narody Europejskie i sojusznicze w innych częsciach świata. Wpływ chrześcijański zostaje zastąpiony wpływem ateizmu a wraz z nim za nim idącego skrajnego ideologicznego liberalizmu i sekularyzacji. 44% '''młodych ludzi wątpi w wiarę chrześcijańską przez nauczanie ideologiczne oparte o ewolucjonizm i ateizacje w szkole wyższej. '''40 % w szkolę średniej, 4% zaczyna wątpić w szkole podstawowej. Aż 45% młodych ludzi za główny czynnik odrzucenia chrześcijaństwa podaje nauczanie ewolucyjne. Z pośród wierzących którzy deklarują członkostwo w kościele wartości młodych pokoleń są unicestwiane. 52% młodych wierzących nie sprzeciwia się aborcji.' 44'% młodych wierzących nie uznaje homoseksualizmu otwarcie za grzech. 39% uznaje że Biblia zawiera błędy bądź nie jest przekonana by ich niezawierała, powodem dla których Biblia według 39% zawiera błędy w''' 52%''' powodów była kwestia niezgodności z ewolucjonizmem. Ewolucjonizm prowadzący do ateizacji jest główną przyczyną degradacji chrześcijaństwa w stanach zjednoczonych ameryki oraz reszty części świata, poprzez akceptację i próbę kompromisu z tezami ateistycznymi, jedyny środek opozycyjny do wpływu ateistycznego którym jest nauczanie chrześcijaństwie zawarte w kościołach, Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:USA